Confesión
by Essie Freude
Summary: [MarAce] La tripulación de Barbablanca siempre ha sido cálida y un gran vinculo los une a todos, pero ahora Marco quiere estrechar mucho más ese vinculo con otro de sus nakamas; quiere confesar a Ace sus sentimientos... y Ace desea confesarle sus sentimientos a él. [FINALIZADO]


Buscando por internet logré encontrar un fic que escribí por el año 2011 en un foro… me ha dado nostalgia y decidí pulirlo un poco… mucho la verdad. Así que lo traigo ahora acá en versión 2.0 con correcciones de horrorgrafía y escenas añadidas :D Disfrútenlo!

PD: El Fanfic era un regalo de cumpleaños para una user llamada Jusace y aunque hace años no hablo con ella, se lo vuelvo a dedicar.

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-sensei.

* * *

 **Confesión**

 _Publicación original 8 de Julio del 2011_

En medio del tranquilo mar del nuevo mundo, el barco insignia de los Piratas de Barbablanca estaba como de costumbre rebosando de felicidad y ruido. Thatch, uno de los comandantes de la tripulación había sugerido hacer una fiesta después de almuerzo y ahora que la noche había llegado, la celebración estaba en todo su esplendor.

Pero no todos podían disfrutar de la fiesta. Marco el Fénix; el primer comandante de Barbablanca se encontraba apartado del resto de la tripulación, refugiado en la torre de vigilancia con el propósito de observar los alrededores por si aparecía algún barco enemigo en el territorio de su amado padre. Por aquel amable hombre él se aseguraría que por ninguna circunstancia eso ocurriera… si tan sólo pudiera concentrarse en su labor y dejarle de prestar atención al joven que a pesar del bullicio dormía plácidamente tirado en el piso, sin sentir como Haruta, otro comandante de Barbablanca, le pintaba la cara con absurdos dibujos para divertir al resto de la tripulación.

A pesar de todos sus intentos ya no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo por el chico, hasta su amigo Thatch se lo había dicho como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo; a ti te gusta Ace. Nunca quiso saber que cara había puesto para hacer que el otro hombre casi se orinara en los pantalones de tanto reírse luego de ver su reacción ante semejante confesión ¿Tanto se notaba que ese chico despistado, alegre y soñador le gustaba?... no, no era que le gustara, puede que incluso sus sentimientos fueran más allá.

Cada vez se perdía más en sus pensamientos, por eso, el furioso grito de Ace lo volvió a la realidad de golpe. Con curiosidad vio como el pecoso que ahora mostraba un furioso sonrojo hasta las orejas, corría enfurecido persiguiendo a Haruta que tenía una graciosa expresión de miedo, claramente el pequeño no sabía donde meterse. Las risas no tardaron en estallar, hasta Barbablanca se reía, y él simplemente no pudo evitar unirse a ellos ante la escena. Lástima que Thatch lo descubrió y a pesar de que había vuelto a su anterior estado de seriedad, por culpa del hombre del tupé, media tripulación lo había visto.

—¡Hey! Marco —Haruta le hablaba en susurros desde la entrada del puesto de vigía y lo miraba con esperanza. —¿No estás cansado? Yo puedo vigilar por ti.

—Buen intento Haruta —el rubio se sentó en el piso para quedar cerca del más pequeño. —¿Qué te hace pensar que Ace no vendrá a buscarte hasta acá?

—Se que me buscará por todo el barco —continuaba hablando el castaño con ojos vidriosos ya dentro del puesto. —Pero si tú bajas él se calmará.

—Te ahorrarías el problema si no le hubieras rallado la cara —antes de que su compañero le respondiera, Marco salió de la torre y sin necesidad de sus poderes, saltó y en unos segundos llegó al piso. —Aunque fue gracioso.

—¡Marco! —el animado grito de Curiel llamó su atención. —¡Ven a brindar con nosotros!

—¿y por qué brindamos? —Marco se sentó entre sus hermanos y recibió una jarra de ron.

—Por la sonrisa que nos regalaste hace un momento —le respondieron sus compañeros al unísono mientras levantaban sus copas.

Marco no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde la llegada de Ace había estado sonriendo más seguido… eso estaba claro. Simplemente ya no podía negarlo y no quería hacerlo. Con tranquilidad se relajó y comenzó a beber mientras escuchaba los comentarios de sus amigos hasta que su atención se perdió en el joven que recién volvía a la ruidosa cubierta.

* * *

Ace aún avergonzado, pero sin manchas de tinta, salía por la puerta que conectaba la cubierta con el piso inferior. El pecoso se sentía profundamente agradecido con Izou por haberle dado unas cremas para sacarse la pintura, aunque tal vez se había limpiado con excesiva fuerza, ya que su rostro tenía marcas rojas. Sabía que Haruta no había tenido la intención de burlarse de él, sólo divertirse, pero no pudo evitar perseguirlo con vergüenza y rabia. Al escuchar los susurros de sus compañeros y la sensación del lápiz en su rostro, con lentitud abrió los ojos; lo primero que vio fue la torre de vigía, donde Marco estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa serena. Seguramente el rubio pensaba que era un idiota por dejarse hacer eso.

Con mucho esfuerzo en los últimos días, había intentado actuar de forma un poco más madura ya que pensaba que así Marco tendría una mejor opinión de él. Quería que su relación fuera más intima y tal vez, si tenía suerte, podía declararse.

Si, Portgas D. Ace amaba a ese hombre con peinado de piña, y después del fracaso que tuvo su táctica de indirectas directas infantiles, decidió pasar a su plan b; mostrarse como un adulto. Marco siempre era un hombre afectuoso y maduro por lo que esperaba que así pudieran conectar con él. Pero ahora había fracasado rotundamente.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo había intentado todo, primero siguiendo los concejos de Vista y después de Thatch. Pero ahora sólo le quedaba seguir los concejos de Izou, y la sola idea lo aterraba. Su delicado y amable amigo le había dicho con toda la simpleza del mundo; Dile que lo quieres. Sonaba tan fácil que hasta le daba risa, pero también sentía que su estomago se revolvía, así como un profundo dolor de cabeza y en su corazón. ¿Y si Marco lo rechazaba y creaba una situación incómoda con él?

Mientras pensaba en su actual situación, sus pasos lo llevaron al mismo lugar donde hace un tiempo atrás Marco le había ofrecido amablemente comida; el lugar donde hablaron por primera vez. Se dejó caer con todo su cuerpo relajado, agradeciendo que el lugar se encontrara alejado de la fiesta, quería alejarse un tiempo de sus amigos y tener algo de paz. Al paso de los minutos, y a pesar del ruido de la música y los gritos, logró ignorarlos hasta que se quedó dormido mientras abrazaba sus piernas y reposaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas.

—Ace… —con poca claridad comenzó a escuchar como alguien lo llamaba. —Despierta.

—¿Umm? —el menor no pudo evitar aferrarse al sueño. —No quiero… sólo unos minutos más.

—Ya es muy tarde y hace demasiado frío —la voz insistía, pero mantenía un tono amable. —Es mejor que vayas a dormir a tu cuarto, estarás más cómodo.

—No tengo frío.

—Ace, no seas testarudo —dos manos firmes sujetaron sus hombros y comenzaron a moverlo con el objetivo de traerlo a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —el pelinegro abrió los ojos asustado, pero su miedo aumento el doble al ver el rostro de Marco a escasos centímetros del suyo —Ho-hola.

—¿Hola? Olvida eso Ace, tienes que ir a dormir en tu cama.

—Tienes razón —se levantó con dificultad al sentir sus piernas como gelatina. Sus hombros aún conservaban la calidez de las manos de Marco — _Dile que lo quieres_ —la voz de Izou retumbó en su cabeza.

—¿Ace? —la voz de Marco lo hizo dar un salto. —¿Estás bien?

Con preocupación Marco colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho, causando una descarga eléctrica en su piel que lo sacudió completamente. En ese momento comprendió que esta era la oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía.

—Oye —comenzó a tragar con dificultad. —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Había dicho unas cuantas palabras y ya comenzaba a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Estaba temblando a pesar de la seguridad que tenía. Iba a confesarse, pero no podía evitar sentir nervios.

—Si —el rubio lo miraba con clara confusión al ver como temblaba. —dime.

—Sólo prométeme que no te enfadaras ¿Lo harás? —con determinación Ace lo miró a los ojos.

* * *

Marco parpadeó confundido por aquella petición. Era la primera vez que veía actuar a Ace de esa forma; tan nervioso y hasta de cierta forma tierno.

—Está bien —a pesar de no saber que era de lo que Ace quería hablarle decidió cumplir su petición. —Prometo que no me enfadaré.

—Es algo importante así que tampoco puedes reírte —el rubio no pudo evitar el tic en el ojo ante la nueva petición. —Lo tienes que jurar.

—¿Es en serio Ace? Si quieres traigo un juez para presentar juramento.

—¡No te burles! ¡Comportare como el adulto que eres!

—Está bien, pero dime ya que es lo que te sucede ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

—No —el chico negó con firmeza. —Es que yo…—con brusquedad Ace guardó silencio. Parecía que una batalla sucediera en su cabeza. —… yo-yo… siento algo.

—¿Sientes algo? ¿Acaso te estás sintiendo mal? —esta declaración preocupo a Marco y sin perder tiempo colocó su mano en la frente del menor para ver si tenía fiebre.

—¡Estoy bien! —Marco sintió cosquillas en su mano cuando tocó la piel de Ace y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho al ver el adorable sonrojo del menor. —Yo estoy bien.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

—¡No me interrumpas!

—¡Eres tú quien se está interrumpiendo a cada momento! Dime lo que te sucede, ya me estas preocupando –Marco se sentía ansioso y comenzó a pensar en muchas razones para la actitud de Ace. Temía que Ace le dijera que su presencia le incomodaba o que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por él y no le correspondía - ¿Te he molestado en algo?

—No —Ace abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta y después habló en voz baja. —al contrario, siempre estoy cómodo cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? —Marco no quería jugar a adivinar así que simplemente esperaría a que el menor le dijera lo que le sucedía. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que no fuera nada malo. Se entregaba a su suerte.

* * *

¿En qué lio se había metido? Ace quería tirarse por la borda en aquel momento, pero ya estaba frente al rubio y sabía que era ahora o nunca. Le diría lo que sentía… o mejor aún, se lo demostraría, al diablo con lo demás. Confiaría en su suerte.

—Marco… esto es lo que siento —susurró con algo de vergüenza.

Ace cerró sus ojos y con seguridad se acercó a Marco hasta estampar sus labios con los del contrario. En su mente había planeado un beso suave, algo para tantear el terreno y si las cosas iban a su favor, profundizaría el contacto. Pero su movimiento había tenido un pequeño error de cálculo. Marco no había escuchado lo que le había dicho y se acercó a él para escuchar con más claridad. Sus labios se juntaron. Si… pero no fue lo único.

—Duele… —Ace abrió los ojos quejándose por el golpe recibido y llevó su mano para acariciar su nariz. Sus ojos se hicieron más amplios cuando vio como Marco lo miraba asombrado y con un poco de sangre goteando de su nariz. —¿Marco?

—Ace…

—¡Lo siento! —ahora si la había jodido. No le sorprendería que Marco le gritara o hasta lo golpeara. —¡De verdad lo lamento!

—Ace… tú… —Marco se veía tensó y su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Ace quería llorar.

—¡Esquetúmegustas! —el menor se enrojeció hasta las orejas, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se liberó de la presión que amenazaba con romper su corazón – ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Y lamento lo de tu nariz!

¡Listo! Ahora debía correr o tirarse por la borda. Le hubiera gustado hacer lo último pero sus piernas no le respondían y ahora su corazón comenzaba a latir en sus oídos ¡Ni sabía que eso era posible!

—¿M-mi nariz? —Marco se llevó su mano a la zona donde tenía sangre sin quitar los ojos de Ace. —Esta sangre no es mía.

El pecoso lo miro confundido y con lentitud colocó sus dedos debajo de la nariz. No lo había notado antes por el miedo a la reacción de Marco, pero ahora el dolor comenzaba a aparecer. Quien sangraba era él.

—¿T-tienes un pañuelo?

Como un robot, Marco buscó en sus bolsillos su pañuelo para limpiar al menor. Ya había procesado tanto el beso como la declaración de Ace… pero tenía problemas para contestarle. El pecoso se veía demasiado tierno, aún cuando estaba sangrando de su nariz y rojo como un tomate. Quería reír de felicidad, por la expresión de Ace, por la loca situación del primer beso con el pelinegro… pero sobre todo de él.

—Ace … —con cuidado comenzó a limpiar la sangre que manchaba el rostro frente a él. Removió todo el líquido que encontró sobre la piel, y dedicó un poco más de tiempo en limpiar el labio superior del chico. —Gracias.

—¿He? ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —el pelinegro miró asombrado al mayor. —Yo debería darte las gracias.

* * *

—Porqué me has hecho feliz —con firmeza tomó el rostro del menor y acarició la piel donde se posaban las pecas que tanto adoraba —Tú también me gustas.

Después de eso ya no hicieron falta las palabras. Con determinación y entre sonrisas de pura felicidad juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso. Era un contacto suave e inocente pero embriagador y apasionado. Fueron unos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para sentirse plenos y felices.

Marco sintió como Ace colocaba las palmas de sus manos en sus hombros, y con lentitud comenzaba a acariciarlo hasta llegar a rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Él no perdió el tiempo y llevó una de sus manos al rostro del menor y después prosiguió a acariciar el cabello. Su otra mano había tomado el hombro del contrario y daba pequeñas caricias. El beso se profundizó, ambos querían probar más del otro, ir más allá. Marco abrió su boca dejando pasar una juguetona lengua que en traviesos toques comenzó a apoderarse de la suya.

—Ace —recurriendo a su autocontrol, Marco trató de detener al menor. —Espera.

Pero el otro hombre no le hizo caso. Una parte de él se sintió agradecido por eso, pero no quería precipitarse con Ace y prefería ir con calma. Que ambos disfrutaran, pero en un lugar más privado que la cubierta de un barco. Pero por más que quería darle algo mejor al menor… no podía detener el recorrido de sus manos que con firmeza habían comenzado a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno. Estaba memorizando cada rincón. Marcando aquella cálida piel con salvajes caricias.

—Marco... —Ace suspiró mientras se dejaba tocar y exponía su cuello, el cual fue atendido con pequeños besos. —Tú no quieres que me detenga.

El rubio se rió con su característica risa lo que hizo que el menor sintiera un escalofrío por su espalda.

—Por mí jamás me detendría, te amo Ace —le susurró el mayor con dulzura muy cerca de su oreja. —y esa es mi razón para esperar.

—Pero...

—Vamos con calma ¿sí? —el primer comandante le revolvió el cabello y abrazó con fuerza al menor. —Eres demasiado especial para mí, déjame disfrutarte.

—Te dejaré disfrutarme —Ace le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y traviesa. —Pero sólo después de que yo te disfrute a ti.

Marco volvió a reír y con pasos torpes, caricias fugaces y miradas cargadas de promesas se fueron del lugar que tan especial se había vuelto para ellos. Después de ese día nada los separaría, ya estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaban.

—Si, disfrutemos estos momentos.

 **~Fin~**

Bien, he agregado más de mil palabras nuevas al fic xD creo que ahora quedo mejor, sigue siendo algo romántico, pero es más pasable para mí. Ahora puedo ir a dormir en paz sabiendo que recuperé a un hijo perdido y hasta lo he arreglado (creo). Besos.

PD: En la línea temporal de este Fanfic Teach no existe y todos seguirán vivos hasta el infinito y más allá :v Gracias por leer.


End file.
